Can I remain by his side forever
by reilayuu
Summary: Yuki is in love with Kaname. And wishes to remain by his side forever. But she fears that she can't because she is a human and he is a Pure Blood Vampire.
1. Yuki

I sit by the window, looking up at the moon. I sit there, like I used to do when I was little, waiting for him. Hoping he would come like he used to. I remain by the window as Zero walks into my room.

Zero: "_Hey Yuki, Chairman said its time to eat so come on_"

I sat there by the window, not looking at him I said "_I'm not really hungry, so eat without me_".

Zero: -he stood there leaning on her door with an angry look on his face. he walked out and shut her door- "_Whatever_"

I looked back up at the moon and to my surprise, snowflakes were falling from the sky. It brought back memories, memories of the first day I saw him. My savior. My one and only love. My Kaname~sama. As I lazily watched the snow fall to the ground, my gaze came upon a figure of a man. I sat up and focused to see if that was him. Was it Kaname? The figure walked closer and there I saw him. It was him. "_It's Kaname~sama!_". I opened my door and ran past the kitchen.

Chairman: "Oh, Yuki, I see you came for dinner?" -he smiled-

Zero: -he looked at her then looked back at the table at his food-

I ignored them both and ran to the front door. I ran outside to him. I haven't seen him for so long. I ran to Kaname on my bare feet, in the cold snow. I didn't care I just wanted to see him. I wanted to hug him and feel his warm smile on me. When I arrived close to him, I hugged him. "_Kaname!_"

Kaname: -he held her close, wrapping his arms around her. He smiled- "_Hello Yuki. I'm happy to see you are happy to see me_"

I smiled, not only was I happy, I was sad also, and tears began to run down my face and I cried to him "_I missed you. You never come to see me anymore, why?_"

Kaname: -he held her close and petted her head- "_I'm sorry Yuk_i" -he picked her up, realizing she was bare footed in the snow, and carried her wedding style and walked towards the house- "_Its not that I didn't want to see you, Yuki. I just had some business to take care of_"

I smiled and cuddled up to his chest. I never thought that a low-life human like me could ever be with him. A pure blood vampire.


	2. Courtney

Me: hey people who take their time to read my story. I want to thank you all for reading this story. n.n

Me: oh and by the way I'm pretending to be Yuki and I'm going to add a new character, my best friend. hope you still read.

The next morning has passed and I slept till noon. I open my eyes slowly, everything is a blur at first. I hear birds chripping outside my window. Sitting up, there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?" i say softly

Zero: "hey sleepy head get up!" he says in a anger tone.

Staring at him, I say "Get the f**k out of my room Zero" then I threw a pillow at him

Zero: he slams the door shut

The sun shine threw my window and shines on me. I get up, stretch, grab my clothes and head to the shower. After my shower, I get dressed in a black tank top with red lace around the top and bottom along with light blue jeans with rips on the knees. I walk out of the bathroom only to get huggled attack. I look at who it is and smiles "OMFG! When did you get here, Courtney?"

Courtney: "Just now actually" she smiles. "I was so happy when I saw Zero!"

I looked at her "So that is why you came? To see Zero?"

Courtney: "Well duh" she poked my forehead. "But I also came to see you too, so don't worry"

I smiled and we headed outside "Well lets go shopping"

Courtney: "Hell yeah! SHOPPING!"

we laugh and walk towards town. In town we went to the mall (that they probably don't even have lmao). We went through so many stores and had bags in our arms full of things. We ran out of money then started headed home. As we walked there was a man in the road ahead of us. "Excuse me sir, are you lost?"

The man turned around, his eyes were red and he had fangs. I widened my eyes as flashbacks of that night came back to me. I looked at Courtney she was scared like I was but then that look in her eyes changed.

Courtney: she drops her bags to the ground and puts on her leather gloves "Come on you bastard! Bring it!"

of course, that is just like Courtney. Why didn't I see that coming? I too dropped my bags and grabbed my rod. The man charged at us and of course Courtney charged to him. I jumped in front of her and hit the man on his forehead with my weapon. He jumped back in pain then charged back at us. Then a gust of wind appeared blowing our hair harshly. I look up and its him. I smile "Kaname!"

Kaname: he had killed the man when the gust of wind appeared. He smiled at me and lent me a hand. "Are you okay Yuki?"

I smile "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Kaname" I look at Courtney who is dazzled by Kaname. "Courtney?"

Courtney: "Yeah I'm fine" she grabs her bags "lets get back, Zero is probably worried about me"

I laugh and go to reach for my bags but Kaname had already grabbed them "Oh, I can carry then Kaname"

Kaname: he smiles and begins to walk back to my home

Courtney and I follow behind him.


	3. Staying A Night With Yuki

When we arrived back home Zero and headmaster were sitting in headmaster's office. I took Courtney's hand and took her to my room. We got dressed in an outfit that we bought from Hot Topic. I walked out of the room and Courtney was wearing a whit and black dress that hanged a little before her knees and she were a hat the same color and design but it had neko ears. I walked out behind her in a red and black dress like hers and a hat that was the same as my dress with neko ears. I were long stocking black and red. We walked to headmaster's office where Zero and he was. Kaname wasn't there.

Headmaster: he looked at my face and realized that I was looking for Kaname "He had to leave, Yuki dear. But you look so cute in that!" he got up from his seat and went to hug me

I walked out of the room and headmaster fell to the ground.

Courtney: "So Zero how do I look?"

Zero: "like hell I care"

Courtney: she bitched slapped him and walked after me

I laugh because I had seen the whole thing. "Way to go Courtney" I said to her as we walked back to my room.

Courtney: she smiled "He'll learn to love me"

We laughed and sat on my bed. We talked for hours and then we would watch anime. Staying up all night, well that is what we do we Courtney visits me. She is my best friend!

The next morning came by and we woke up to the smell of pancakes. We high fived and ran to the kitchen. "smells good"

Courtney: "defiantly"

Headmaster: "oh I'm glad you girls think so"

Me: Sorry it's a short chapter, I'll make a longer one next time


	4. Picking On Zero

Courtney and I ran outside, snow was everywhere! It was so white! Courtney picked up snow then smiled an evil grin towards me. I looked at her, I knew what she was planning to do. She threw a snowball at me and hit my coat. I too, took up some snow and made it into a snowball and threw it at her. I hit her coat as well. A snowball war was started!

Zero: He walks outside, looking for Courtney and I, going to yell at us. Telling us its time to eat. He looked around we were no where insight to him.

Courtney: She picks up a snow ball that she had made and giggles softly.

I watch her, as we hid behind a fort that we had made, I giggled softly too. Zero was going to be hit by a snowball! I picked one up to.

Courtney: She nods at me and then we throw our two snowballs at Zero. Mine hit his coat, and Courtney's hit his face.

Zero: after being hit twice with snowballs he got angry and started to run towards us.

We both laughed and ran away from our fort. We had so many tricks up our sleeves. We knew he would run after us. Courtney had planned the whole thing out.

Zero: "Dammit Yuki! Courtney! I will get you both for that!" he yelled, chasing us. He then tripped over a white rope, that we had set up. He fell face first into the snow.

We laughed but knew not to stop running. For Zero was very fast. He got up and chased us. Courtney gave me the nod and we both jumped at the same time. Zero who had caught to us, didn't jump.

Zero: "Huh?" he fell into a hole that we had dug and covered with snow.

Now we stopped and laughed. All this was Courtney doing and I just helped her out. She didn't do it to be mean. Its just that Zero never pays any attention to her, and this is her way of showing her affection towards him.

Courtney: "Yuki, lets go back inside. I could use a nice cup of hot chocolate!"

"yeah me too!" and we ran to the house, leaving Zero to get out of the snow hole himself.

It was dark now and we drank more hot chocolate.

Courtney: "I feel like we forgot something"

I looked at her "yeah me too, I wonder what it was?"

Courtney: "I don't know" she sips her hot chocolate.

Zero: he finally gets out of the hole, "Dammit! It's so cold"

The next morning Zero had woken with a cold

Courtney: "BAKA! You should know not to stay all day outside!"

Zero: "It's your fault!"

Courtney: she pokes his chest "don't blame me for you problems!"


End file.
